1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna coil component, an antenna unit, and a method of manufacturing the antenna coil component.
2. Description of the Related Art
A keyless entry system used for locking or unlocking a door has been mainly used for automobiles. In the keyless entry system, an antenna unit for transmission is mounted on the side of a device or structure having a door such as a vehicle. In such an antenna unit, main parts thereof include an antenna coil component including a bobbin and a coil or the like made of a winding wound around the bobbin and a magnetic core accommodated and disposed in the bobbin. In addition to the bobbin and the coil, the antenna coil component may further include various electronic components such as a capacitor forming a resonance circuit together with the coil and a resistor for stabilizing an output (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-16549, Japanese Patent No. 4883096, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-121278).
The electronic component is mounted on a metal terminal fixed to a resin body part of the bobbin or the like forming the main parts of the antenna coil component by soldering through use of a spot reflow method.
However, in the related art antenna coil component also including an electronic component, there is a risk in that a solder connecting part for connecting the metal terminal and the electronic component may be cracked when a stress generated by expansion and contraction of the resin material forming the body part along with a temperature change is transmitted to the metal terminal. The occurrence of cracks may result in a malfunction of the antenna unit.